Ah Young Love
by NegroLeo
Summary: A short highschool au where Danny and Skulker are the stars. Please read and enjoy. If not I will die.


Author: So finally my day off from both jobs and I have decided to catch up on my fics. Hopefully I can finish _Return_ today but we will see. Hope you enjoy this cute fluffy fic.

 _ **Ah Young Love**_

"I can't do this anymore Danny I think we need to take a break," his boyfriend said running a hand through his short black hair.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was the third time this year he'd heard this phrase and it was really starting to annoy him. Josh (who preferred to be called by his nickname Skulker) was the quarterback for their school's football team. He was also the son of the warden for the local prison. No one messed with him for fear of getting on the wrong end of his fist. Despite that Skulker was one of the most popular guys in school.

Which was exactly the problem.

Skulker didn't want anyone to know that he was gay. From what Danny was able to piece together Skulker was afraid of his dad finding out. The Warden was one of the most homophobic people in their town and had on more then one occasion protested against it in public. So Skulker was right to be afraid. Danny however was sick of sneaking around. He was also sick of Skulker getting cold feet and dumping him.

"If that's what you want then fine," Danny snapped harshly.

"Danny it's not you it's-" Skulker started to say a little taken back.

"No Skulker this is the third time you're breaking up with me because you're afraid of what other people will say. Do you have any idea how it makes me feel being your dirty little secret? I love you Skulker, more than I've loved anyone else but I can't do this again," Danny said running a hand through his bangs.

Skulker didn't know what to say to that. He loved Danny too he just didn't have the courage the come out and say it.

"Goodbye Skulker," Danny said softly before walking away.

Skulker watched him go feeling as if something was squeezing his heart. Once Danny was out of his sight Skulker headed in the opposite direction thinking about everything that had happened. Everything in the way he was raised said being gay was one of the worst things that couple happen to a young man. Before he met Danny Skulker had believed that.

When he met Danny through all his beliefs flew out the window. Danny was smart and funny. Whenever he believed in something he defended it until his last breath. He was strong in the way Skulker was, but under that thin lithe frame there was a heart of gold. Danny had been his first everything and he honestly hadn't wanted that to end.

But reality had struck him like a bucket of cold water. They had been dating for three months when his dad had started raving during dinner one night. Danny had been over and something about it had set his dad off. The next day was the first time he broke up with Danny. A couple weeks later they were back together but the lingering doubt was still there.

It was after a party that Skulker broke up with Danny for the second time. The party hadn't been a big one. They were celebrating their latest victory and Skulker was the man of the hour. He was enjoying himself until he caught sight of Danny flirting with a girl. He hadn't known at the time they were friends all he saw was Danny laughing and smiling with someone other than him. He couldn't get the image out of his head and the next day he'd broken up with Danny over the phone.

This time...this time he had no excuse. He knew how much he was hurting Danny with this back and forth. He figured if he broke it off with Danny for good then maybe the other would move on and find someone better. Someone who would be able to admit in public that they were a couple.

There was also their future to consider. They were still in high school. Anything could happen in the next few years. Even if they stayed together there was college to consider. Then after that getting jobs. Getting a home. All the things that Skulker wasn't sure of. He could see all of it happen with Danny though. Turning around he spotted the smaller teen with his head bent down.

Skulker was going to call out to him when another teen stepped up and placed a hand on his Danny's shoulder. The other lifted his head and even from a distance Skulker could see the tears that glittered in the corner of his eyes. When the other teen pulled Danny into his arms Skulker broke. Dashing forward Skulker grabbed Danny and ripped him away from the other.

"Skulker?!" Danny nearly shouted in surprise.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend!" Skulker snarled.

The other teen jumped before dashing off. Danny started protesting the whole thing until Skulker smashed their lips together. The kiss was harsh, demanding, and full of regret. Soon both lost themselves in it barely noticing that they were drawing a crowd. When the need for air became too much they broke apart.

"Skulker why-" Danny started to ask.

"I don't care," Skulker said.

"Huh?"

"I don't care if my dad disowns me. I don't care if everyone in this goddamned town knows. I want you to be by my side forever. I'll spend everyday proving how much you mean to me. Just stay by my side," Skulker murmured into the Danny's hair.

"Skulker," The way Danny said his name made him look down at the other, "I don't want to say yes if you're just going to break my heart again. Promise me no matter what happens. No matter what anyone says you'll let me help you through this."

"I promise. I'm sorry about before. I just want the best for you but I'm to selfish to just let you go," Skulker said apologetically.

"Don't worry I feel the same way," Danny smirked, "Tell me something though why did you go off on Tucker like that?"

"Tucker?" Skulker asked with only a small hint of jealousy.

"Yeah my other best friend? The one I've tried to introduce you to hundreds of times?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh….it's not important," Skulker replied avoiding looking at his boyfriend.

"Uh huh," Danny replied with sarcasm.

Skulker flushed slightly as he drew Danny into another kiss. Years from now when he told the story of how they got together Skulker would always deny it was his jealousy that prompted him to finally commit.

Author: So I finished. I like how this turned hope everyone else does too.


End file.
